Douce Nuit
by Emerys08
Summary: Nikola rend visite à Hélène pour le réveillon de Noël, mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. 2nd édition corrigé


Salut tout le monde,

C'est la 2nd histoire que j'écris et cette fois-ci ce sera un OS.

Résumé : Alors que Nikola rend visite à Helen dans son Sanctuaire, il la découvre malade et décide de jouer les infirmiers.

Cet OS se situe entre les épisodes 2x10 et 3x16, autrement dit Tesla est dans mon histoire un humain certes brillant mais des plus mortels.

J'ai reçu un MP d'une beta qui m'a gentiment proposé de corriger certaines de mes fanfic, je sais que je suis nul en orthographe, je ne m'en cache pas et j'ai apprécié sa proposition.

Si un ou une beta voulais corriger l'une de mes fics, il peut me prévenir par MP, je ne dirais certainement pas non.

Je remercie vivement **Phenix 260** pour son travail et pour le temps qu'elle y a consacrée.

O

O

O

Douce nuit

O

O

O

O

Un taxi s'arrêta devant le vieux manoir, qui était connu par certains comme étant un Sanctuaire, l'un des sanctuaires qui offrait soins et abri aux Phénomènes qui le souhaitaient et, ce soir un homme avais besoin d'un abri et d'un peu de compagnie.

Nikola Tesla sortit du véhicule et contempla la demeure de son amie, le Dr Helen Magnus, belle femme brune au caractère bien trempé, en espérant que cette dernière lui permettra de passer cette veille de Noël en sa compagnie.

Bien que de l'avis de Tesla, elle ne puisse le mettre à la porte car cette fois il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, c'est avec un large sourire qu'il ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers le haut portail de fer forgé, encastré dans une magnifique arche de vieilles pierres. Grâce à un ancien code chipé à son amie, il parvint à faire pivoter les grilles et entra dans la propriété silencieuse sans que le système de sécurité ne le vaporise sur place.

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, Tesla frappa du poing contre l'épais panneau de bois brun et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, cependant, il fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi personne ne venait l'accueillir. En temps normal, Henry aurait été immédiatement prévenu par l'arrivée d'un visiteur et l'ami poilu d'Helen serait venu ouvrir… Intrigué, l'ancien vampire décida de se servir de son pouvoir magnétique pour ouvrir lui-même la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la première chose qui choqua Tesla fut la température du hall d'entrée. Il y faisait un froid de canard ! Certes celui-ci était un peu moins chauffé que les autres pièces du manoir car personne n'y vivait, mais jamais il n'y avait fait aussi froid ! La contrariété que Nikola avait put ressentir jusqu'alors se transforma en inquiétude alors que trois idées lui venaient à l'esprit : Premièrement, jamais Helen n'aurait laissé la température descendre ainsi dans son manoir car certains Phénomènes ne supportaient pas bien le froid deuxièmement, le manoir semblait trop calme en cette veille de Noël, l'ancien vampire ne ressentait pas dans l'air les vibrations habituelles d'une veille de fête aussi importante que Noel. Où diable étaient passés les occupants de cette maison ?

Enfin, pour finir, s'il y avait un problème, avec un Phénomène par exemple, Tesla n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se rendre utile n'étant plus un vampire… C'est donc avec une extrême prudence qu'il se rendit dans le bureau de Magnus, quelques étages plus haut.

Quand il y arriva, l'inquiétude de Tesla ne fit que se renforcer car le bureau était vide de tout occupant. Il s'installa alors devant l'ordinateur de Magnus et vérifia les systèmes de sécurité. Ils étaient bien tous actifs, le bouclier électromagnétique également… Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Néanmoins, un peu rassuré, de toute évidence le Sanctuaire n'avait subit aucune attaque, Nikola en conclu que les enfants étaient de sortie et qu'il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à trouver Helen.

Nikola quitta le vaste bureau, non sans avoir remis en route les chaudières, plus par souci d'égoïsme plutôt que pour les Phénomènes car, étant de nouveau humain il pouvait très bien attraper un rhume ou la grippe et il préférait éviter cela autant que possible. Il prit ensuite la direction de la Bibliothèque car, si Helen n'était pas dans son bureau, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit là-bas, probablement plongée dans une quelconque recherche sans voir le temps passer.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Nikola ne vit personne de prime abord, la pièce étant peu meublée et assez claire mais, alors qui s'apprêtait à aller voir dans la chambre d'Helen, une odeur légèrement amère lui chatouilla le nez. Probablement un reste de sa condition de vampire… Reconnaissant l'odeur caractéristique du vin rouge, il aurait même été capable d'en dire le cru et le millésime, il remarqua un verre renversé sur le sol près d'une étagère, à quelques pas de lui. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres du verre lorsqu'il _la_ remarqua et à ce moment-là son cœur manqua un battement : Helen était là, devant lui, étendue sur le parquet, une main encore accrochée à une étagère comme si elle avait voulu ralentir sa chute. Cette fois-ci, l'inquiétude de Tesla atteignit un seuil presque critique alors qu'il se précipitait au coté de la jeune femme inanimée. Il lui prit immédiatement le pouls en appuyant deux doigts contre sa veine carotide, dans son cou, et se sentit immédiatement rassuré, même si ce dernier était un peu lent mais au moins était-il régulier. Tesla soupira de soulagement et remarqua alors que son amie tremblait, comme s'il avait froid. Il lui prit la main et remarqua qu'elle était gelée. D'un côté, ce n'était pas étonnant vu la température actuelle du Sanctuaire, bien que l'atmosphère se réchauffe lentement, mais d'un autre côté, l'ancien vampire jugea préférable de transporter son amie dans un endroit plus chaud.

Nikola ne perdit pas une minute, il passa son bras dans le dos d'Helen, s'assura que sa tête repose bien sur son épaule et glissa l'autre bras sous ses genoux avant de la soulever du sol. Il l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre. Si elle avait de la fièvre, d'où les grelottements, comme il le soupçonnait, il devait la réchauffer au plus vite, et un bain était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Néanmoins, une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son amie, l'endroit le plus privé du Sanctuaire, Nikola hésita. Il n'avait jamais été officiellement invité dans ce lieu mais, présentement, la santé d'Helen passait avant la bienséance et il fit une fois de plus usage de son pouvoir pour entrer, inquiet par le fait qu'Helen n'ai pas encore repris connaissance.

Une fois qu'il l'eut allongée sur le lit et soigneusement couverte avec le couvre-pieds, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante et fit couler un bain, avant de retourner auprès de la jeune femme toujours inconsciente.

Comme devant la porte quelques minutes plus tôt, Nikola hésita. Helen était une femme avec une éducation victorienne, on lui avait donc toujours expliqué que le seul homme qui pourrait voir son corps dénudé devrait être son mari. L'ancien vampire, quant à lui, avait été éduqué dans le respect des femmes et, devoir déshabiller l'une d'elles alors qu'ils partageaient des liens tels que ceux qui les unissaient, le mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il aimait Helen de tout son cœur et devoir passer outre une des règles fondamentales de son éducation mettait ses certitudes à rude épreuve. Ce fut néanmoins un tremblement plus prononcé d'Helen qui mit fin à ses réflexions. Elle était malade et avait besoin de soins, c'était la seul chose qui lui importait pour le moment. Avec des mains hésitantes, Nikola déshabilla donc Helen, lui laissant pudiquement ses sous-vêtements, même si la lingerie moderne était définitivement plus sensuelle que celle du dix-neuvième siècle… Il la porta ensuite dans la baignoire et s'installa sur le sol, le dos contre la baignoire, bien décidé à attendre que son amie se réveille.

Ce fut la sensation de chaleur l'entourant qui réveilla Helen, la sortant des brumes. Néanmoins, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, préférant faire le point sur la situation dans laquelle elle était. Apparemment, elle se trouvait dans de l'eau chaude, sans aucun doute un bain. De ce fait, elle avait moins froid mais cela signifiât également qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le manoir déserté pourtant de son personnel. Là, c'était plus problématique, surtout qu'elle savait que Will et Kate passaient Noël dans leurs familles respectives et que Henry était parti avec Bigfoot à une convention de comics qui ne finirait pas avant une semaine. La question était donc, qui était avec elle ? Elle sentait une présence familière mais ne parvenait pas à savoir qui était près d'elle. Helen se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux et aperçu son bienfaiteur qui se tenait debout à côté de la baignoire, l'air inquiet.

- Nikola !

Aussitôt, la jeune femme tenta de se redresser et de l'eau passa par-dessus le bord de la baignoire.

- Helen ! Non, ne bouge pas ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'ex-vampire en posant une main sur son épaule.

Helen tenta à nouveau de se lever. Si Nikola se trouvait là, mieux valait pour elle et pour ses protégés que les systèmes de sécurité soit enclenché au maximum. Mais elle fut repoussée dans l'eau par une main ferme serrée sur son épaule.

- Reste tranquille, gronda Nikola. Tu dois te réchauffer, tu étais frigorifiée et inanimée lorsque je t'ai trouvée dans la bibliothèque.

- Que fais-tu ici, Nikola ? demanda alors Helen, soudain énervée, les sourcils froncés. Comment es-tu entré ?

- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te voir ? demanda Tesla, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Pas si tu mets en danger mon Sanctuaire ! répliqua aussitôt Magnus en se redressant.

- Alors dans ce cas rien à craindre, je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait m'attirer des ennuis, la rassura Nikola en l'empêchant toujours de quitter le bain.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda la jeune femme en soupirant.

Suite à cette question, Nikola hésita, lui mentir serait risquer de la mettre encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà et lui avouer la vérité le mettrait lui dans l'embarras. Avec un soupir, il décida toute de même de tenter la vérité. Son amie n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour se permettre de la mettre encore plus hors d'elle.

- J'avais espéré pouvoir passer les fêtes avec toi et puis tu me manquais, avoua alors l'ancien vampire en détournant la tête.

Il évita de regarder son amie en face et celle-ci haussa un sourcil, surprise. Certes depuis qu'il était redevenu Humain, Nikola avait changé de comportement, mais il avait toujours été solitaire, préférant faire ses affaires dans son coin et elle ne le croisait qu'en de rares occasions, notamment lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide ou lorsqu'il avait mis en place l'un de ses fameux plan foireux comme celui qui lui avait coûté son état vampirique… Cependant, à cet instant, Helen était sûre que Nikola ne mentait pas, sinon ses joues ne se seraient pas teintées de rouge et il l'aurait regardée droit dans les yeux.

Cette constatation fit sourire la jeune femme… jusqu'à se qu'elle se rappelle de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et donc de la tenue qu'elle ne portait pas. A ce moment là ce fut à elle de rougir et elle se racla la gorge. Nikola la regarda mais évita de répondre.

- J'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi je t'ai retrouvée évanouie dans la bibliothèque… fit-il à la place. Tu grelottais et en plus, tu as gâché un verre de Château-Margaux inestimable…

La centenaire se renfrogna. Elle chercha à s'enfoncer dans l'eau mais elle sentit le regard de Nikola sur elle et marmonna une réponse.

- J'étais plus fatiguée que d'habitude, ces derniers temps, et je crois que j'ai poussé mon corps un peu trop loin… C'est tout, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter à ce point.

Elle eut alors un sursaut et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- J'avais une tablette avec moi… J'étais en train de régler la température dans le Sanctuaire…

- Je m'en suis occupé, la rassura Tesla. Il faisait vraiment très froid quand je suis arrivé, les chaudières étaient très basses, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Helen ne répondit pas. Elle se détendit alors et pu réfléchir, en particulier au fait que Nikola l'avait déshabillée. Le connaissant, il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas la toucher plus que nécessaire et la jeune femme eut un sourire. Malgré toutes ses remarques parfois mal placées, et ses compliments sur sa beauté pas toujours appropriées, Nikola la respectait et respectait sa féminité. Rassurée, Helen ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller contre le rebord de la baignoire. Elle sentit la main de Nikola quitter son épaule et repousser ses cheveux humides derrière son oreille.

Nikola eut un sourire en sentant son amie se détendre. Helen ne s'était plus détendue ainsi depuis bien longtemps en sa présence… Oh ! Elle lui faisait toujours confiance quand il s'agissait de bricoler un truc pour les sortir du pétrin, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'Helen ne s'était plus montrée aussi vulnérable devant lui.

Tout en la regardant, la détaillant sans vergogne, Nikola la veilla ensuite pendant près d'une heure, la laissant se reposer, rajoutant un peu d'eau chaude lorsqu'il jugea celle du bain trop froide. Finalement, il jugea qu'il était temps que la jeune femme sorte de l'eau et s'habille.

- Helen… appela l'ancien vampire en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Helen ?

- Hm ?

- Il faut sortir maintenant… Tu penses pouvoir te lever seule ? demanda Nikola en se relevant, une main posée sur son bras.

Helen acquiesça mollement d'un hochement de tête et Nikola quitta de la salle de bain pour la laisser seule la centenaire. Ce fut le bruit sourd d'une chute qui le força à retourner auprès de son amie. Il trouva celle-ci affalée près de la baignoire, mais heureusement elle avait put se rattraper au rebord et avait ainsi évité une rencontre brutale entre le sol et sa tête. Visiblement, elle avait présumé de ses forces…

- Tête de mule, gronda Nikola.

Il s'approcha ensuite et, la prenant par le bras, il la remit sur ses pieds sans peine, utilisant la force vampirique qui lui restait. Il prit ensuite une grande serviette et enveloppa son amie dedans avant de l'aider à gagner le canapé présent dans la chambre et qui faisait face à la cheminée. Une fois Helen bien installée, Nikola s'agenouilla devant elle pour lui faire face.

- Maintenant tu ne bouge pas, fit-il. Je vais aller voir dans la cuisine si je peux trouver quelque chose à manger.

Helen s'enfonça dans le canapé sans répondre. Elle n'était pas de taille à lui tenir tête pour l'instant.

Nikola atteignit rapidement la cuisine et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. En l'ouvrant, il constata avec un certain plaisir qu'il n'aurait pas à faire la cuisine, puisque apparemment Bigfoot avait méticuleusement préparé quantité de boîtes en plastique pour les repas de sa patronne et amie pendant son absence. Cette observation soulagea grandement l'ex-vampire qui, ayant été un vampire pendant pas moins d'un siècle et demi, ne savait pas cuisiner plus que cela et ne désirait pas que Magnus souffre d'une indigestion en plus d'un refroidissement…

Grimaçant à l'idée de causer plus de torts à son amie, Nikola servit deux bols de soupe et se dirigea vers la cuisinière pour préparer du thé. En bon anglais qui se respecte, même si ses parents étaient serbes, il savait au moins faire cela…

Une fois le diner prêt et soigneusement installé sur un plateau, Nikola reprit la direction de la chambre d'Helen et marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée en constatant que son amie s'était endormie face au feu de cheminée. Avec un sourire tendre, il s'approcha du canapé et posa son plateau sur la table base, puis se tourna vers Helen pour la réveiller et la faire manger. Il se permit de lui caresser doucement la joue pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Helen, réveilles-toi, fit-il à mi-voix. Tu dois manger quelque chose…

La centenaire ouvrit les yeux, le regarda puis se redressa et voulut prendre le bol que Nikola lui tendait, mais en voyant le sourire de l'ancien vampire, elle décida d'agir autrement et fit semblant de ne pas pouvoir se saisir du bol en faisant trembler ses mains.

Le sourire de Nikola se décrocha légèrement lorsqu'il comprit qu'Helen ne pourrait pas manger seule et laissa place à de l'inquiétude. D'ordinaire, Helen était très autonome et avait horreur de dépendre de quelqu'un, plus encore si la personne était un ami aussi proche que l'ancien vampire. Nikola porta donc avec douceur le bol de soupe aux lèvres d'Helen qui la bu doucement, les yeux clos, en appréciant la chaleur qui la réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Une fois la soupe terminée, La centenaire décida avoir assez inquiété Nikola et prit elle-même la tasse de thé, qui était moins lourde que le bol de soupe, il fallait bien l'avouer. Nikola profita de ce moment pour manger lui aussi son repas et ils observèrent un silence seulement troublé par le craquement des bûches dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux amis profitèrent de la chaleur dispensée par la cheminé, Nikola, qui s'était assis à côté d'Helen, passa les bras par-dessus le dossier du canapé, et fit basculer sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, se détendant enfin et profitant du calme ambiant. Le manoir avait toujours été un lieu silencieux, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, même si, la journée, les pensionnaires non dangereux allaient et venaient dans les couloirs au gré de leurs envies.

Helen profita que son ami ne pouvait pas la voir pour l'observer plus attentivement. Elle nota les légers cernes gris qu'il avait sous les yeux. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à être fatiguée, mais voir Nikola aussi détendu, aussi serein, lui permit de découvrir tout le charme de l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle le connaissait depuis cent-vingt ans mais que jamais elle n'avait vraiment connu cet homme que son expérience avait transformé en vampire.

Helen songea alors que, si elle était tentée de se laisser aller avec Nikola, elle était aussi effrayée par l'idée. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et elle avait aimé John Druitt passionnément avant que l'homme ne la blesse profondément dans son amour-propre et qu'elle l'écarte brutalement de sa vie. Alors, connaissant Nikola et ses coups tordus, sans compter sa facilité troublante à se fourrer dans le pétrin, il était normal qu'elle soit effrayée à l'idée de laisser à l'ancien vampire un peu plus d'espace dans sa vie qu'il n'en avait déjà.

- Nikola ? appela doucement Helen, brisant le silence.

Nikola leva la tête et jeta un regard interrogatif à la femme près de lui.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, reprit Magnus. Tu devrais y aller, je suis sure que tu as autre chose à faire…

Le vampire accepta d'être congédié sans que la centaine ne lui jette un seul regard, manquant ainsi le regard blessé de l'homme. Nikola laissa échapper un léger soupir et se leva. Il ne quitta cependant la chambre qu'après s'être assuré que son amie allait pouvoir gagner son lit sans aide.

Une fois seule, Helen se leva, les jambes tremblantes et réussit à atteindre son armoire. Elle en sortie un pyjama chaud et s'en habilla, puis se dirigea, toujours tremblante vers son lit, dans lequel elle s'allongea.

Nikola gagna la chambre qu'il occupait quand il séjournait au Sanctuaire, sans vraiment y prêté attention. Une fois de plus, Helen l'avait rejeté… Oh ! Bien sûr, il était arrogent, égoïste et manipulateur, il le savait parfaitement, mais jamais il ne ferait du mal à Helen, pas intentionnellement du moins. Oh ! Bien sûr, il l'avait menacée dans les catacombes de Rome, mais ce n'était que des menaces en l'air, dites sous le coup de la colère… Jamais il ne lèverait la main sur Helen ! Il l'aimait trop pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la blesser…

Enfermé dans sa chambre et tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pour allumer un bon feu, Nikola repensa à toutes les mésaventures qu'Helen et lui avaient partagées. La dernière en date lui avait coûté son état de vampire et avait faillit mal finir pour l'un des protégés d'Helen…

Une fois le feu allumé, l'ancien vampire, passablement déprimé, posa sa veste et son veston, dénoua sa cravate et jeta le tout sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Après avoir déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise, il alla se servir un verre de vin dans l'idée de profiter du seul avantage au fait d'être redevenu un Humain : pouvoir de nouveau être ivre mort et oublier.

Helen regarda la porte par laquelle Nikola était sorti et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait sans doute été un peu rude avec son ami qui avait pourtant prit le temps de l'aider… Avec un soupir, Helen quitta son lit dans l'idée d'aller remercier son ami pour s'être occupé d'elle. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et des chaussons et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Nikola. Cependant, une fois devant sa porte elle hésita. La lumière n'était pas allumée et la seule lueur qu'Helen pouvait apercevoir en dessous de la porte était celle du feu de la cheminée.

Nikola venait de s'installer dans son fauteuil avec un verre de grand cru à la main, la bouteille posée sur la table basse. Il contempla le feu en silence tout en buvant son verre avant de le poser près de la bouteille. Il ne pouvait pas être ivre ce soir car si Helen avait besoin de lui, il devait être capable de réagir rapidement. Se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, il se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, se préparant à une nuit blanche. Il avait rêvé mieux pour un réveillon de Noël… surtout avec Helen.

Il venait de poser sa chemise dans l'idée d'aller prendre une douche, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Comme il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans le manoir, le vampire su aussitôt que c'était Helen et il alla aussitôt ouvrir.

La première chose que vit Helen fut l'inquiétude sur le visage de Nikola. La seconde fut qu'il était torse nu… Elle jeta un bref regard au torse pâle et imberbe avant de détourner pudiquement la tête. Elle ne se rappelait qu'il avait été aussi bien foutu…

Nikola avait conscience du regard d'Helen sur lui mais il se demanda avant tout pourquoi elle était là, sur le seuil de sa chambre, en robe de chambre. Il remarqua alors qu'elle frissonnait et il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Une fois qu'elle l'eut contourné, et alors qu'elle se retournait dans le but sans doute, de lui adresser la parole, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Nikola la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta vigoureusement le dos pour la réchauffer.

- Tu aurais du rester couchée, la gronda-t-il gentiment en resserrant son étreinte pour qu'elle bénéficie de sa chaleur corporelle.

- Je suis désolée, murmura alors Magnus en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Tesla.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais de nouveau capable de… tenta d'expliquer la centenaire avant de se taire brusquement et de baisser la tête.

Nikola, comprenant qu'elle parlait d'une éventuelle relation avec lui, comprit aussitôt pourquoi elle l'avait toujours repoussé. A ce moment là, il maudit John Druitt pour avoir blessé Helen au point qu'elle ne fasse plus confiance aux hommes, puis il soupira doucement. En entendant ce soupir Helen se tendit et lorsque Nikola la pris par les épaules pour l'écarter de lui, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui releva le menton du bout des doigts mais elle persista à ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je t'aime Helen, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi, fit-il doucement. Et je comprends que tu ne sois pas prête, surtout pour une relation avec moi… Je me connais et toi aussi… Néanmoins, saches que je ne te demanderai qu'une chose : ne m'écarte pas de ta vie, que je puisse au moins veiller sur toi. Et saches aussi que j'accepterai chaque geste que tu feras vers moi, même si ce n'est qu'un simple regard…

La déclaration de Nikola poussa Helen à le regarder droit dans les yeux et elle y vit une telle sincérité que ce fut avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle se blottit de nouveau contre son ami. Nikola resserra ses bras dans son dos et apprécia la présence de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? demanda soudain Helen d'une voix hésitante.

- Bien sur, répondit Nikola. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, tu le sais très bien.

Nikola laissa ensuite Helen s'éloigner de lui et s'approcher du lit. Il se rendit alors à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit et lorsqu'il ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en soie, Helen était déjà dans son lit et l'attendait. Avec un sourire, Nikola la rejoignit. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis des décennies mais bon, les événements n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'il avait imaginés…

Une fois couché, il lui ouvrit néanmoins ses bras, lui offrant du réconfort si elle le souhaitait. Helen n'hésita pas et se blottit contre lui avec un sourire un peu timide.

- Rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine pour lutter contre le froid, murmura alors Nikola, taquin.

Cette remarque lui valut un léger coup de poing sur le torse et Helen se retourna dos à lui d'un coup de reins et fit mine de bouder. Une attitude démentie par le faite qu'elle était toujours collée au torse de Nikola et n'avait pas repoussé des bras.

_Au final, ce réveillon de Noël ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu mais, en définitive la fin était bien meilleure que ce que j'avais imaginé_, songea Nikola en raffermissant sa prise sur la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il posa un baiser sur les cheveux de son aimée puis laissa le sommeil le gagner et l'emmener rejoindre son ange au pays des songes pour une douce nuit.


End file.
